Twilight Princess: Darkness rises
by SerenityRose44
Summary: A while after the events with Ganondorf Link became a knight for the royal family and a bodyguard for Princess Zelda. Now it has been six months after Ganondorf was defeated by Link and Zelda and peace returned to Hyrule, at least for the most part but mysteries arise and danger grows as an old enemy appears.
1. A mystery rises

I finally got myself to proofread the first part of my story, I will just say I hate proofreading my own stories so it might take a while for me to update because of it.

Also On my word document each person has a different colored text when they talk but I can't do that on here so I made them a different font: Zelda is italic, Link is normal then bold and italic when in his wolf form, also the same with animals as well, then Impa is bold once she comes in.

Since I have a learning disability there will be a few things that people may notice that I do that may get annoying, I apologize for that and please bare with it, I can't help it most of the time when I am writing.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda

Twilight Princess

 _Six Months after Ganondorf's defeat_

 _ **Hyrule Castle**_

The sky was already dark as Link hurried through the castle gates and headed straight for the castle but was stopped by two guards. "No one is allowed to pa-" The guard talking stopped himself as he recognized who stood in front of them. The two guards both moved to the side, opening the way again. "Our apologies Sir Link, we had not recognized you, you may go."

' _That's what I thought._ 'Link thought though simply thanked them as he passed the guards and quickly made his way to the castle, but once again he was stopped at the doors of the castle. "I am Link, now let me pass, I must see Princess Zelda." He said, impatiently waiting as the guards looked at each other before they moved and opened the doors to let him in. He walked up the main staircase then branched off to another one that led to the princess's room, since he knew at this time she wouldn't be in the throne room.

Once he got to Zelda's door, he stopped for a moment but opened her door and walked in. Zelda was already in her night gown and was taking down her hair and pulling out the multiple hair ties in it, he hesitated for a moment before resuming his posture. "Your highness, there is something I need to talk to you about." He said with a firm voice. " _I am a princess Link, you should knock sometimes; you never know what I can be doing in here_." Zelda joked, her voice calm, oblivious of his urgency.

"Princess, this is no time to joke." He countered a hint of annoyance in his voice. " _Fine, what is so important that you must see me at this time of night_? " She asked still not worried of what Link has to say and looked out the window and begun brushing her hair out. "First, is it possible that some of the magic from the Twilight Realm is still here?" Link asked, seeing Zelda stop suddenly and think; he sighed, somewhat relieved to get a part of the Princess's attention. " _No, as Midna left she took all of the magic with her back to the Twilight Realm and Ganondorf was defeated with the Master Sword so it should have purged any lingering magic from the Twilight that could have been left behind. There is no possibility that any magic was left in the world of light, even if there was, since it belongs in the Twilight Realm it would have already disappeared_." She looked at Link in the corner of her eye, " _Why do you ask Link? Did something happen_?"

Link looked at her, thinking for a moment, "Well the other day I was feeding Epona in front of my house in Ordon and I am not quite sure why but I had transformed into my beast form and stayed in that form till later that night."

" _What, that can't be possible there is no dark magic in this world anymore_." She said abruptly, turning to face Link. "That is why I came to you; I thought you may have an answer." He replied simply, watching as the princess turned and begun to think deeply on the subject. After a long silence she turned towards Link again, " _You said that during your journey Midna had that shadow crystal that was in your forehead and it allowed you to freely transform right_?" Once Link nodded in response she thought some more, " _Perhaps there is still a shadow crystal somewhere in your village that is causing you to transform_."

Link thought for a quick moment, "Maybe, but if there were one wouldn't it have affected me earlier?" He asked. Zelda shook her head slightly as she walked over to one of her book shelves and pulled out a spell book, flipping a few pages. " _Well not precisely, there are plenty of spells that can temporarily deactivate the power of the object that is casted upon_." She shut the book and placed it back on the shelf before turning back to Link. " _Maybe you should search around Ordon and see if you can find a crystal_." Link thought for a while, "Alright, I will get going then." He said as he turned for the door.

" _Wait Link, stay here for the night, you know it is dangerous at night_." Link turned around, "You should know I can take care of myself from a few monsters, and it wouldn't take long to get back to Ordon since I have Epona."

Zelda mumbled, " _It is pitch black out there now, Epona can't see in the dark, nor can you so stay here for the night, you can leave the moment the sun comes over the horizon in the morning_." Zelda persisted though her voice more demanding this time. After a few minutes of arguing Link sighed in defeat and Zelda told him there was an open room down the hall a few doors down he could stay.

Link walked up to the room, the door was nothing special but as he opened the door he was taken aback by the room. It was decorated with fancy lights and had a rather big bed, along with a couch on the side of the room, pointing towards a window. The room seemed fit for a king or queen, not a simple hero like Link, though he guessed Zelda purposely told him to go here since he had saved Hyrule. Link looked around the room then walked over to the bed; it had multiple fancy pillows and a few blankets. He grabbed one of the less fancy pillows and walked to the couch, placing the pillow on the arm of the couch before lying down, he didn't feel right sleeping in such a bed or being in a castle at that matter but he couldn't help it since Zelda told him to.

Link woke up rather early that morning, he put the pillow back and left everything as it was before leaving and heading down through the castle. He got to the main doors and was about to leave when he heard his name and turned around to see Zelda walking down the stairs, she was already dressed in her usual dress and armor with her hair up and everything else the same as it was the day before.

"What is it Princess?" Link asked as the princess walk up to him. " _If you find the crystal, come back and bring it to me_." Link simply nodded in reply as he turned and walked out the doors, surprised to see Epona at the side eating some of the garden's grass. " _I told the guards to bring her in so she wouldn't get attacked or taken over night, you are welcome!_ " Zelda called from inside the castle as she turned around, the doors closing when she walked away.

Link watched the doors close before he turned and walked over to Epona, fixing her saddle and then hopping up on her back. "Let's get going Epona and sorry I left you out there last night." He patted the side of his faithful horse that neighed in response then trotted out of the castle grounds and into Hyrule Field, heading back towards Ordon.

 _ **Ordon**_

Link rode Epona across the bridge that connected Hyrule field and Ordon. As Epona got to the spring he pulled the reins back then turned to lead Epona into the spring. Hopping off, he patted the side of his horse's neck, "Stay here alright, Epona? I am not worried about you since you already know what I can turn into." He rubbed her snout before turning and walking out of the spring heading to his village.

Link walked through the narrow path and up beside his house. He looked up, _'_ _this is where I transformed._ _'_ Link thought climbing up the ladder to his tree house and opening the door but as he took a step in he transformed into his wolf form. ' _ **It did it again.**_ ' He thought then his ear flicked to somebody coming from the village then heard Fado call his name. ' _ **Shoot, he can't see me in this form!**_ ' Link bit the door handle and pulled, closing the door before Fado ran through the gate. "Hey! Link! You there? Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats?" Link heard Fado call from outside, "Link, come on, I know you are there, please help me with the goats, I can't get them to listen!" Fado tried again. After a few minutes Fado finally gave up and Link peeked through the window to see him leave.

' _ **Oh thank Farore he's gone.**_ ' Link growled to himself and padded around his house, scanning around for a shadow crystal. When he found nothing he walked over to the ladder that led to the basement, though like always it was pitch black down there so he turned, grabbed a close stick and lit it with the fireplace. He turned and jumped down, landing on the cold ground of his basement, ' _ **it has been a while since I have been down here.**_ ' he looked around then saw something black and orange in the corner of the room. He walked over to it; it looked exactly like the shadow crystal that was in his forehead during his journey. He saw a piece of paper behind it so he moved the crystal with his paw and read what was on the small piece of paper.

 _I left this as a memento from our journey together since I will not be coming back, though I blocked the magic so you wouldn't transform at random intervals so don't worry. ~Midna_

Link tilted his head, " _ **If she blocked it then why am I switching forms?**_ " He asked himself, thinking over a few things before grabbing the crystal in his mouth along with the lit stick. He turned around and looked up the ladder, ' _ **Well getting back to Zelda is going to be difficult.**_ ' He thought as he walked a few feet from the ladder and got into a jumping position then put all of his strength into his hind legs as he jumped. Just as he got in the air he transformed back to his hylian form and hit face first into the ladder, he gasped as he fell to the ground again.

"What the hell, can this thing get any worse with its timing?!" Link dropped the stuff from his mouth and picked himself up from the floor, rubbing his forehead for a moment. Link sighed as he put out the flame on the stick and stuck the crystal in his pocket, ' _At least if I change again I won't have to carry them in my mouth._ ' He stood up and climbed up the ladder then walked over to the door and pulled it open, though transformed again right before he stepped out. Grumbling the wolf pulled the door shut and jumped down from his tree house and made off for the spring again before any of the villagers wanted him.

As he got to the spring Epona trotted up to him, ' _ **Looks like you still transform, so how are you going to get back to the Princess?**_ **'** The horse neighed as she sniffed Link. ' _ **There is the water way that I took during my quest.**_ ' He stopped, thinking, ' _ **No, I won't be able to get through it since Midna's not here… And I can't just go through the castle town and straight to the castle either, the guards would get me then… but that seems like the only way.**_ ' He paced a few times before turning back to Epona, ' _ **Well either way we have to go back, so will you run with me back to the castle?**_ _ **'**_ He asked and once he got a happy neigh as a response he turned and ran out of the spring and back to Hyrule field, Epona following behind.

* * *

First chapter out yay but I am really debating on whether to continue or not, I don't think my ideas in the story go along well and I also don't think it is well-written, even I don't like reading it but that is just me.


	2. Zelda?

So this chapter came quick because since I haven't read/worked on this story for a while I don't have the feeling that I do not want to read but I don't know how long it will last. And I apologize, this chapter is shorter than the first one and also since my chapters aren't very long, I am doing this so I can put in my little details that I missed while jumping around the whole story.

* * *

 _ **Castle gates**_

Both Link and Epona stopped at the bridge to the castle, looking out to the gates to the town. ' _ **You go to the castle first Epona, the guards will recognize you and allow you to pass, however they will most likely chase me off so I will stay here for a while thinking of a way in, alright?**_ ' Epona hesitated for an instant before galloping across the bridge and into the gates. Link watched his horse turn the corner then paced around at the base of the bridge.

After a while a cloaked figure walked across the bridge and headed towards Link. Once Link caught sight of the person walking towards him he jumped back and growled, lowering himself a little and getting himself into a pouncing position. Once the cloaked figure was within jumping distance Link realized who it was and backed away as the person dashed forwards and grip his muzzle tightly

" _What were you thinking, just standing there?! You could have been seen by the guards then the whole castle town would have been in disarray! And you just stand there growling at me!_ "

" _ **I apologize Princess…just please let go of my muzzle, you are hurting me!**_ " Link whined, his tail tucked between his legs and his ears lowered. Zelda growled as she released his snout then snatched his ear and drug him away to the left of the bridge. " _You are lucky I noticed Epona come into the gardens, you would have been caught by the guards if I hadn't come out here! And to think you were just standing there like an idiot waiting to be seen_." She grumbled.

" _ **I said I was sorry—oww Princess that hurts!**_ " He whimpered. " _Oh quit whining, you're the Hero of Twilight for crying out loud_." Zelda snapped, letting go of Link's ear but continued walking. Link rubbed his ear a few times before catching back up to Zelda. " _ **Where are we going anyway?**_ "

" _To the secret passage way at the back of the castle, it will get us into the castle without much trouble_." She mumbled. Link's ear flicked, " _ **You had a secret passage and you didn't tell me about it? That would have made my quest a little easier you know.**_ " He growled but immediately shut up as he got a death glare from the cloaked princess. " _You already knew of the water way during your quest so I had no need to tell you, plus I had only known you for a little while so why would I tell you the secret passage way into the castle_?" Zelda asked, looking around real quick before she turned a corner and followed the castle walls. " _ **Because I am the Hero, you should have told me about it.**_ " Link mumbled as he turned and followed closely behind Zelda.

After they walked for a short while they arrived at the back of the castle. Zelda scaned the wall before she begun to feel around; after a moment she pushed open a small door that opened to a narrow tunnel. " _You go first Link_." Zelda held the door opened while she eyed the area again. Link nodded then crawled through the door; which Zelda closed before she followed behind Link.

After a few minutes Link walked out of the tunnel and into a small garden with a rather muscular woman with white hair and bright red eyes standing in the middle staring at him with her arms crossed across her chest. He backed up and growled at the women but was immediately hushed by Zelda's hand across his snout.

" _Do not growl at her._ " Zelda ordered then turned to walk up to the women, " _Impa, this is Link, the Hero of Twilight that I have told you about. However he has been forced to take this form until we can figure out how and why he is changing forms_." She explained as Impa turned her attention back upon the beast. " **Sir Link, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, or well beast; anyway, I am Impa, Princess Zelda's nursemaid and bodyguard. The Princess has told me much of your adventure, along with the curse you hold**." She said politely.

Link felt himself relax as he walked a little closer, " _ **I see, I apologize for my behavior, I am always quite on edge when in this form, perhaps it is the wolf instincts**_ **.** " He apologized, dipping his head slightly," _ **Though if you are Zelda's nursemaid then why have I not met you before?**_ " Link asked.

" **The reason for that is after the invasion of the Evil King Ganondorf and his servant Zant, I was sent to nearby kingdoms to warn them of the threat. I returned about a month and a half ago but once I returned to Hyrule I had become quite busy with other things, as a result I was not able to meet you in person till now**." She explained.

" _Come on you two, Link's going to be seen if we continue to chit chat_." Zelda said abruptly as she grabbed Link by the ear and Impa by the arm, dragging them both through a maze of bushes.

They got to the back of the castle and went through a door hidden behind a bush which led to a rather fancy room in the castle. " _This is my older room, the one I had when I was younger; no one really comes in here besides the maids to clean up_." Zelda explained as she walked over to the windows and pulled them open, flooding the room with light. " _Now I have to head back up to the throne room, I have a few audiences today_." She turned to Impa, " _Impa, can you take care of Link and make sure he doesn't get seen by anyone? If he turns back to his original form come tell me please_." Impa bowed her head then Zelda turned and left the room.

Impa turned back to Link, " **Sir Link, you will have to stay here until you change back, I'll make sure that none of the maids come in**." Once Link nodded Impa spun around and left the room as well, but just stood guard in front of the door.

As the day passed, Link paced in Zelda's room, Impa refused a few maids that wanted to check the room so he didn't have to worry about hiding. Link watched through the crack of the door as they wandered off, debating with themselves on which room to go to next, having been denied one. Every once and a while Link would lay behind the door and talk to Impa, though she usually talked about castle things or asked him if he turned back, which he hadn't yet.

It was a few hours pass noon and Link was lying by the door watching as the castle guards walk about, a few asked Impa what she was standing there for and she just told them it didn't concern them. Link found it funny whenever he caught a glimpse of someone's face; they were always either confused or upset, though a few just held a blank expression as they walked off.

Another half hour passed before Link finally changed back. He sighed as he got up and just as he went to open it he heard what sounded like someone chuckling. He turned to look around the room but once he found no one he opened up the door.

Impa turned as the door opened, " **You finally transformed back to your original form Sir Link. Now I need to go to Princess Zelda and tell her of this**." She said then turned to walk down the hallway.

"I'll come along if that is alright." Link asked as he hurried up to Impa and walked with her, glancing back at the room. " **As long as you keep quiet while in the throne room unless told to speak**." Impa told him as she turned a corner and headed up some stairs. "I am pretty sure I know how to act while there, I _am_ a knight for the royal family along with also being a bodyguard for the Princess like you." Link mumbled, following closely behind Impa. Impa took a quick glance at him then turned to continue forward.

After a short while they got to the throne room but instead of taking the front doors they walked around and entered from a passage that lies behind the throne where Zelda usually entered from. Impa walked up to the side of the throne and stopped beside Zelda, " **Your Highness, Sir Link has returned to his formal self**." Impa said quietly. " _Is he still in the room or had he come here_?" Zelda asked, still facing forward, watching as a person left through the front doors of the throne room. " **He is right here**." The sheikah stated, gesturing for Link to come up from behind the throne with her hand. Link nodded then walked up beside Impa. " _Link, have you figured out why you are changing forms_?" Zelda asked. Link shook his head, "No I have not and I don't believe that the change is caused by the dark crystal since I don't change when I touch it as I had during my adventure." He explained, eyeing the next couple of people to walk through the door and were heading towards them.

" _Well we will continue on with this subject later; you can do as you please though if you transform again be quick to hide, I don't need the whole castle knowing that you can change forms._ " Link nodded then turned and left through the back passage again, leaving Impa with Zelda. He reached back and pulled out the dark crystal from his pouch and examined it more. He looked up then headed towards Zelda's room since it was practically a library. As he walked his stomach growled and he stopped. ' _That's right, I haven't eaten yet, I guess research can wait._ ' Link thought as he turned, putting the crystal back into his pouch then headed down to the kitchen. After he had eaten Link left the kitchen, waving to the cooks before heading up to Zelda's room, he was sure Zelda wouldn't mind since it was to study dark magic.

Once he got to Zelda's room Link entered and pulled the door shut behind him then went and placed the crystal on the desk to the side. He turned and begun looking through the book shelves, pulling out a few books about magic then placed them on the desk then pulled up the seat and begun reading through the pages, his fingers fiddling with the dark crystal to the side of the book.

As it grew dark Link had read through a couple of books though he didn't find much on dark magic, only of the magic in the world of light. He sighed and closed the book he was reading, getting up and putting it back on the shelf then walked back to the desk with another book and begun to read that one. Just as the sun begun to creep below the horizon Link heard Zelda open the door.

"I apologize Princess—"He said as he looked up but quickly leaned back as a dark arrow shot by, grazing his cheek and sinking into the book shelf behind him before it disappeared into a puff of smoke. He stared in shock at the princess that stood at the door who held an emotionless expression.

* * *

Yup that just happened, you all just got a cliffhanger, sorry I didn't want to continue on since it is getting late and I am tired along with I though this part would be good to stop at. Some may guess why Zelda is now attempting to kill Link and if you do don't say, it'll just ruin it. Yay for suspense :3


	3. A new enemy?

Sorry since it took me a while to upload another chapter, I have been working on my other story more than this one when I want to write. However I actually wanted to read over this story for once since I had a kid over today and she was playing Twilight Princess. Though I still say I don't like how this story goes together and I really don't want to upload but since I already started uploading this I think it would be wrong if I just randomly stopped.

* * *

Zelda held a bow in her hand along with the sword she begun to carry with her after Ganondorf's defeat. A shadow stretched from Zelda and shrouded the room in darkness, " _ **Your princess is quite the item Hero; not only is she beautiful but she is strong as well.**_ " A voice sounded, " _ **She was able to refuse my dark magic much longer than I anticipated, though I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised since she is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.**_ "It said, " _ **Well, have fun with your princess!**_ "

Once the shadow faded Zelda dropped her bow, pulled out her sword then dashed towards Link. The hero quickly jumped from the chair and unsheathed his sword, blocking Zelda's sword just as she struck it towards his chest. Zelda moved swiftly to the side then struck her sword out again, her blade cutting Link's side; she stepped forward and quickly landed a few more jabs at Link, which he was able to mainly avoid but one sunk deep into his right shoulder.

' _She's using her sword like a rapier I didn't even know she knew swordplay._ ' Link noticed as Zelda pulled out her sword and went to strike him once more. Just as he was moving to dodge a stab to his left shoulder Zelda suddenly pulled down and her blade caught his skin, creating a deep gash from his shoulder to the base of his rib cage on the opposite side. Link flinched then jumped away from Zelda, ' _I am at a disadvantage since I can't hurt her, what can I do then?_ ' Link thought but his thoughts were soon scattered as he avoided a charging princess.

After a short while Impa came to the door, " **Your highness, please—Link why are you fighting the princess**?" Impa asked, anger rising in her voice. Link took a quick glance at Impa before returning to Zelda, "It's not me! She is the one who is attacking!" Link growled, "Wait, that doesn't even matter! She's being controlled with dark magic, please grab her or something! All I am able to do is avoid her attacks; I can't get close without her stabbing me." Link exclaimed as he pivoted away from another attempt to pierce his chest from the princess.

Impa hesitated briefly before hurrying over and wrapping her arms around Zelda, keeping a tight hold on her and stopping her from moving then knocked her sword from her hand.

After a moment the room grew dark again, " _ **I guess I will have to stop now, two against one isn't fun especially if you guys aren't fighting. It would be a waste of energy if I continued controlling your princess if you just kept her restrained. Oh well, I will be back to have some more fun later!**_ " The voice laughed and once the room brightened again Zelda fell unconscious in Impa's arms.

" **Who was that?** " Impa asked anxiously as she picked Zelda up and set her on her bed at the side of the room. "I have no clue." He mumbled as he released his sword and leaned against a book shelf, gripping where he got stabbed on his shoulder. "Whoever it was really wanted me dead, to think it would use Zelda to do it." He grumbled as he watched the blood seep through his cloths and slowly make it way down his arm. " **Come on, let's go bandage your wounds, I will come back to clean after.** " Impa said as she walked over to Link and helped him out of the room then headed towards her own.

Zelda woke up after a little while, she sat up in her bed and immediately placed her hands on her head as she got a splitting headache. After a minute the headache subsided and Zelda moved her hands to looked around the room, confused. There were multiple splatters of blood around the room; her sword and her bow also lay on the floor, though her sword had blood on it. She looked around; slightly afraid and found Link's sword lying by a book shelf on the far side of the room, but his didn't have blood tainting the metal. She quickly got up from her bed, wincing as the headache came back, however, it subsided quicker this time and she hurried out her room and headed towards Impa's, knowing she would know what went on.

She opened the door and found Link sitting at the table without his shirt and Impa wrapping a few bandages around some new flesh wounds, which seemed to have stopped bleeding only recently. " _Who attacked Link? Did someone sneak into the castle…? And what happened in my room?_ " She asked, completely confused as she walked up to the two. " **Your Highness, do you not remember anything from earlier?** " Impa asked, securing the last bandage across Link's chest before looking up to Zelda.

Just before Zelda was able to say something Link stood up, slid his tunic back on along with the rest of his stuff then headed towards the door, "There was a thief that came in but I fought him off before he was able to do anything. And don't worry, Impa and I were going to clean your room after she took care of my wounds; I will head over now and start." He walked out of the room and walked to Zelda's room.

Zelda watched green clad hero leave then turned to Impa, " _Was there really a thief? If so then why was my sword out along with Link's and why don't I remember it_?" She asked. Impa watched the door for a moment then turned to the princess, " **Uh… Yeah there was, the thief knocked you out and took your sword to fight Link once he showed up**." She said hesitantly, thinking of stuff as she went, " **…I will go help Link now; you can stay here if you wish princess**." Impa said as she got up and left the room, heading towards Zelda's room.

Impa entered Zelda's room and found Link picking up his sword and putting it back into its sheath. " **Link, are you not going to tell the princess of what really happened?** " Link glanced at Impa then to Zelda' sword on the floor, "No, it would just be a pain if she were to know." He picked up her sword and cleaned his blood off of it with a rag he grabbed from the table. " **Link how can you say that about the princess?! She wouldn't be—** "

"Yes she would." Link quickly cut her off, placing the sword on the table then begun to wash the blood around the room with the rag, "If she were to know she would simply blame herself, whether she was controlled or not, then there would be a problem." He paused, "I apologize for saying it in a rude manner but she would be. Anyway let's finish up with her room."

After a half hour the two finally got everything back to normal. Link walked to the table and grabbed the crystal, stuffing it into his pouch; he walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. " **Link, where are you going now**?" Impa asked as she grabbed and placed a few books back on the shelves. "I am heading to Kakariko village, I will come back soon I just need to look into a few things." He pulled the door open and left the room.

Impa watched the door for a moment then walked towards it, being met by Zelda as she walked out. " _Impa, you were hesitant before so tell me the truth, who really injured Link_?" Zelda asked her eyes firm. Impa hesitated, taking a glance behind Zelda then back to her, only to be met with the same firm expression. " **Knowing how you are, you won't stop until I tell you, right?** " As she got a nod as a response, the sheikah sighed in defeat, **if you really wish to know** _ **.**_ " She said hesitating for a moment, " **Your Highness, you are the one who dealt those wounds to Sir Link; though at the time you were being controlled by something**."

Zelda stared at her nursemaid, " _I did? Were any of them serious_?" She asked doing her best to keep her voice from shaking. " **None of them are life-threatening but the one from his shoulder to the base of his rib cage may be a problem; you got your sword quite deep with that one**." Impa answered, watching as the princess walked over and grabbed her sword from the table, examining it before turning back to Impa.

" _Where did he go?_ " She asked. " **He said he was going to Kakariko to do something**." Impa watched Zelda passed her and opened the door, " **Where are you going princess?** " She asked, walking up to her. " _I am just going out for a bit; I need to check if anyone else got hurt or if anything got ruined aside from my room, so you can go back to your room for the night Impa_." Zelda closed the door behind her. Impa watched her leave; thinking over a few things before she left as well, heading back towards her own room.

Zelda left the castle, climbing up on her white stallion that stood in a small stable along with Impa's horse at the side of the castle. She flicked the reins and rode out of the castle town and into Hyrule field, heading towards Kakariko.

 _ **Kakariko Village**_

As Zelda arrived at the old village she found Link talking with Renado out on the entrance of the inn even though it was dark out. She slide off of her horse and walked up to them, " _What are you two talking about?_ " She asked. The two men stopped and turned to the princess. "I was not expecting you to come as well your majesty. If I may ask why have you come so late at night?" Renado asked as he bowed slightly. " _I simply came to see why Link had wandered off this late at night_." She returned a small bow. "So you followed me here? It is dangerous to go out at night without some sort of protection, you could have gotten hurt."

" _And as you can see I am not hurt so it was fine, anyway what did you come here for_?" Zelda countered. "I was just asking Renado about something, nothing important. Anyway since it is already late we will be staying here for the night, if that is alright with you Renado."  
"It is fine with me; there are always open rooms in the inn. Well you know the inn Link so you can show the princess around, I need to go and find a few books for you." Renado said, bowing to the princess again before he turned and left towards the sanctuary. Zelda turned to Link, " _Books for what? You know you can still get books in my room and the castle library._ " She asked.

"Nothing really but the books in the castle don't go over it. Now come on, I'll show you a room that you can stay in." Link turned and pulled open the door, allowing Zelda to go first before showing her up stairs and into one of the rooms. "You can stay in here for the night. We will leave in the morning once you wake up." Link told her. " _Where are you going to sleep Link_?" Zelda asked before he left the room.

"I need to go talk to Renado some more then I have some stuff to do as well." Link turned and left the room and after a moment Zelda heard the door of the inn open and close again. Zelda walked and sat down on a bed and after a few minutes laid down, falling asleep shortly after.

The next morning Link came into the room and went up to Zelda's bed, "Princess it is time to wake up, now come on." Zelda shuffled then turned over to look at Link, she stared at his shirt that had a blood stain across the front, " _I am sorry Link_." She apologized, looking down at the blankets. "For what?" He asked then looked down as Zelda pointed at his chest where his wounds had started to bleed through his shirt. " _For that._ " She murmured. Link looked back up, ' _Damn you Impa!_ ' He thought, "Don't apologize it wasn't your fault."

" _I was the one that injured you so it was my fault_." She blurted abruptly. Link sighed, "This is why I told Impa not to tell you; Princess whether you think so or not you are not to blame for these injuries, you were being controlled and had no say in what you were doing. I got these injuries because I, myself, was not prepared; do not blame yourself for anything that happened." He explained, "Now come on, we need to go." He took the blankets and folded them at the end of the bed then reached out his hand to help Zelda. She sighed softly, looking up and taking Link's hand then got up off of the bed.

" _Thank you…_ " She muttered as she walked out of the room. "I said not to blame yourself Princess." Link said as he caught up to her then walked out of the inn. " _I am not blaming myself._ " Zelda walked down the stairs of the porch and up to her stallion. "You are very bad at lying, just so you know." Link smirked as he helped Zelda up on her white stallion before he climbed up on Epona.

" _Yeah whatever, let's just go already_." Zelda pulled on the reins then rode off with her horse. Link watched for a moment, "Come on Epona!" He exclaimed as he flicked the reins, getting Epona into a run and quickly catching back up with Zelda as they rode back to the castle.

As they got back to the castle Impa came out and helped Zelda off of her horse then led Link back into the castle to bandage him up again while Zelda went and changed then went up to the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for another chapter, or not yay who knows. Anyway, this would have been uploaded sooner but I have had no motivation to write/proofread anything what so ever since school started so I was really slow with editing and proofreading this.

* * *

As three weeks went by Zelda spent most days in the throne room or staying in her room to go over paperwork, but almost always Link was found close by, occasionally Impa when she didn't have anything else to do. The days slowly became shorter and cooler. There were less people coming in and Zelda gradually had less work to do which left her with a lot of time to be bored. Whenever she didn't have something to do or anyone to listen to she would turn to Link to free her from some of her boredom. She got over the fact she injured Link after a week and a half of him incessantly pestering her about how she wasn't to blame. Though, at times Link would have to leave with Impa to investigate something, since there were multiple crimes occurring throughout the kingdom as of recent, and on such days Zelda would stay in her study for most of the day.

Mid way through another boring day, Zelda and Link were talking to each other while Impa stood on the other side when two zora came in through the doors, catching the attention of all three of them as the two came and knelt before them. There was rarely anyone who came in that wasn't from castle town, and almost never zora because of the distance between the domain and the castle.

Zelda turned returning to a straight posture, " _It is unusual to have zora here; what brings you two to the castle?_ " She asked. "Prince Ralis has requested to see you, your highness." One of the zora spoke up, not moving his gaze from the floor. " _Is it urgent?_ "

"He did not say whether it was or not but he did wish to see you soon _,_ " The other one spoke this time. " _Alright, tell Prince Ralis that I will be coming sometime after noon tomorrow._ " The two zora nodded, "We will; now we shall take our leave _._ " With that the two got up and headed back out of the throne room.

" _I wonder what Prince Ralis wants._ " Zelda pondered. " **You will find out tomorrow but for now you have more guests.** " Impa looked at the two older couple walking in.

" _I swear I have seen these two five times this week_." Zelda mumbled under her breath then smiled as the couple walked up.

After what felt like an eternity the sun finally begun to disappear below the horizon and Zelda called it a day, quickly leaving the throne room with Link and Impa behind her. She slouched as she walked to her room, " _I see so many of the same people it drives me nuts, can't they go three days without seeing me?_ " She grumbled, " _Well I am going to get some rest and will you be back in the morning Link?_ " She asked as she opened her door.

Link nodded, "Like I do every day your highness."

He said his farewell to Impa before heading out of the castle. Impa watched him as he left, waiting a moment before she turned to walk down to her own room.

The next day the three met in the front of the castle about an hour after dawn. Link was already mounted on Epona and ready to go while Zelda attempted to get her rather reluctant white stallion ready.

"You just need a better horse princess; I guess stallions just don't work out." Link joked then laughed as the white stallion snorted, kicking up dirt and grass as he went to ram Link's side with his head but was pulled back by Zelda. "Oh don't get so upset stallion I was joking," Link said then turned as Impa walked up to him. " **Link, I trust you will protect the princess for me since I cannot go myself** _._ " She said in a firm voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I will protect her so don't worry." Link mumbled, looking up to the princess as she finally got up on her horse, "You are taking an awfully long time, your highness."

Zelda scowled towards him, " _Oh be silent. I, for one, don't have a horse like yours. Anyway I wasn't up before dawn in order to get ready like you were. I would much rather be sleeping then be out here, now come on_." She flicked the reins and galloped out of the castle gates. Link smirked then waved to Impa before catching up to Zelda.

The princess and the green clad hero arrived outside the domain only two hours after noon; they would have arrived sooner if Zelda didn't wish to take a few detours on the way. They left their horses on the outside of the small tunnel leading to the domain. As they arrived they were greeted warmly by the zora then escorted to Prince Ralis, even though it was only a short walk to him.

Link left Zelda with Ralis and went to lean against one of the pillars in the domain as he waited for them to finish their meeting. Since it seemed to be more of a business meeting Link didn't really care, all he was needed for was to escort Zelda here and back to the castle unscathed.

A half hour passed before Zelda dipped her head to Ralis and finally came back to Link, " _Come on Link, we need to head back_." Link looked up to her, "Are you sure princess, It is growing dark and Hyrule field is dangerous at night." He wondered.

" _Yes, I need to get back; there are things I need to take care of soon._ " Zelda said. "If you insist, but we can't go slow like we did on the ride here." Link said, walking over to the stairs to the hall way that led to Hyrule field. As they walked out Link pulled Zelda's horse over to her, helping her up before climbing up on his. He waited for Zelda to settle herself on her horse before taking the lead.

The two rode through Hyrule Field, though it soon grew dark and a few monsters started appearing, who didn't stay long. He soon fell behind Zelda a little as he took care of the monsters as they appeared, killing them off while trying to get back up to her.

As they got about half way through the field an arrow flew towards Zelda which she quickly pivoted her horse out of the arrow path but just grazed her arm. Link rode up in front of her and aimed his bow in the direction the arrow came from. Another arrow cut through the air, however this one was met with Link's arrow, but instead of splitting in half the arrow burst into darkness and joined the shadows that crept across the field.

"Princess, hurry and leave." Link ordered, keeping his bow ready. " _But Link—_ "

"Just go, you can't be injured!" He snapped.

Zelda hesitated then pulled back on her horse's reins, backing up a little before riding towards the castle as fast as her horse could run. As she rode away an arrow flew through the air towards her, Link quickly shot it with one of his but was late to notice the second one as it passed him and was heading directly towards Zelda's back.

"Zelda, arrow!"

Zelda looked back at the arrow that was flying straight at her for a moment then leaned sideways. It didn't strike her chest, however it did sink into her right shoulder. Though when she broke the shaft of the arrow it just disappeared into a puff of smoke like the first arrow Link split.

Link watched her a moment before riding towards the source of the arrows then hopped off of Epona. At first there was nothing there but soon a dark silhouette emerged from the ground, red eyes glaring at the hero. It soon changed into an actually form, taking Link by surprise as it charged at him with a newly formed sword to it's side.

Zelda rode through the castle town and into the garden, her horse had long slowed down; her horse wasn't like Link's, he gave up on running if he begun to feel tired. Zelda sighed then pulled back on the reins hopping off as he came to a stop.

Impa came out and hurried up to her, " **Your highness, what happened to your arm and shoulder? Where is Link, wasn't he supposed to protect you?** " She asked. Zelda grabbed her torn dress as she passed her nursemaid, " _We were attacked in Hyrule field on the way back from Zora's domain; Link is still there, I was going back to get him before he got injured as well. And he did protect me; if not for him I would probably be dead by now_." She said as she tore a piece of her dress and wrapped the wound on her shoulder then grabbed a sword that hung in another room.

" **Your Highness let me go get him, you are already injured**." Impa insisted, however she got ignored. " _No, you are to stay here, I am going back to get him; anyway you are much better at healing than I am so if anything was to happen, you could easily help us recover._ "

Impa was about to argue but Zelda had already climbed up on her stallion again.

Zelda rode across the bridge and back into the large field, she pulled on the reins to stop as she looked around for Link. A circle of fire burned in the middle of the field, Epona paced around on the outside, anxiously waiting to get inside.

Just as Zelda went up to grab Epona's leads the fires fell and Link was lying unconscious on his stomach in the middle. Zelda ran up to him and picked him up, getting him up on her lap. There was a large gash across his chest, a gash on his shoulder and a cut at the side of his neck, along with a few smaller ones around his body.

She tore off another piece of her dress and pressed it against the larger gash, tying it so it wouldn't fall. " _Epona please come here and help me_." As Epona walked up Zelda picked Link up and pulled him up on Epona's saddle. " _We have to hurry back to the castle; make sure he doesn't fall off of you on the way_." Zelda told Epona, knowing the horse understood her; she turned and climbed up on her white stallion, getting her horse to a run and raced back across the field, following the fastest route to the castle with Epona close behind.

Zelda entered into the castle grounds, Epona following behind shortly, being careful not to drop Link as she cantered up to Zelda and Impa. They didn't wait till the horse stopped completely to take Link off and take him into the castle.

After a few minutes Zelda came back out and up to Epona, grabbing her leads then walking over to a guard, " _Can you please wash this horse, along with the saddle before the blood stains them_?" She asked. As the guard nodded and took the leads from her she turned and walked back into the castle, leaving the guard to do as he was told.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than the first two just because I thought where I ended was a good spot to since I do not want to split the chapters oddly. Review, fav or just ignore this chapter, whatever you wish to do. Also, anyone who is reading Ganondorf's Reign and wants to know when another chapter is going to come out, I do not know because unlike this story, GR is not quite as finished, I still have a bit to write in and only about half of Ch 3 is written at the moment.


End file.
